May the best win
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: Every girls' dream that their boyfriend make them feel like they are the only girl in the world and they will be the only one that their boyfriend will ever love and luckily for Pepper and Millicent this dream is going to be realised sooner than they've thought. Read out to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back… because school stuff, tuitions and tons of homework I was really busy but enough of me. Please enjoy the story -_-  
**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own IMAA except the character Millicent.  
**

On the roof of the Tomorrow Academy, complaints of a bored and impatient red headed was heard and a girl with tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde bangs was seen eating her sandwich as she watch her friend complaining for the millionth time.

"Where is he? It's like I am waiting like an eternity here!" as she pace back and forth.

"Um pat, you do realize that it's been only two minutes," added Millicent as she observes her friend pacing around the roof, which was becoming rather annoying.

"I wonder where he could be, does he realize that I am waiting for him for…"

"Two minutes" Millicent finished for her.

"Millie you're not really helping" She smirked and reply.

"Mmm you are sooo in love with him that waiting for two minutes seem to be ages for you" And as result she got a madly blushing Pepper, which confirmed it. She was about to tease Pepper more when they heard familiar voices. 

"Hey beautiful, sorry am late" he said with a killer smile that could sweep many off their feet and specially Pepper, and this person was none the other than,

"Tony! What took you so long?" interrupting him as he was about to kiss her. 

"This is all because of him" Pinpoint Rhodey as he walk toward Millicent who gave him a cute smile and a kiss on his cheek.  
"Really pep, not even a good morning kiss, I am kinda disappointed." He said with a smirk

"Oh sorry baby, you know I was waiting for you" Then she stands up and hugs Tony and whispered in his ear, "I love you" which make him smile and reply, "love you too".

"The reason I am late is because I got this for you, you must thanks the agriculture club for this" he winked at her which obviously make her blushed.

"Aww Tony, you are so cute, it's beautiful, thanks" taking the red rose from his hand.

"So I guess I do deserve a proper kiss, right? He asked in a mischievous tone, just to see Pepper blushing furiously. Seeing all the romantic fluff Millicent got jealous.

"Rhodes learns something from your friend, he is soooo romantic and you are such an unromantic person," she said pointing at Rhodey and then she left which made Pepper and Tony laugh. Millicent and Rhodey has been dating for two months now. It was actually Tony and Pepper who got them together as they were feeling that as they are a couple now, Rhodey might feel left out. And that he needs someone too, so after searching and inquiring many, the new girl seem to be perfect for Rhodey and Millicent also integrated herself very quickly with the gang. Later they find out that Rhodey kinda had a crush on her but was a little nervous to admit to her. Thus, everyone was happy in the end.

"Seriously guys, could you stop doing these cute things in front of Millie especially when in these times of the year she gets mood swings"

Pepper giggle," Rhodey we can't help, I'm so in love! She shout and felt like drowning in those gorgeous blue electric eyes in front of her.

"Oh come on guys, not again, please I beg of you," he drastically begs them.

"Rhodey I think that Millicent is calling you, you should probably go and see her" Tony teasing Rhodey and simultaneously trying to get rid of him.

"Fine am going, besides I feel like the third wheel here, thanks for getting me in trouble with my girlfriend"

"Oh come on Rhodey, you are unromantic, well there's so many things that you need to learn from me" he said smirking at Rhodey.

"Dude, do I have to recall you I was the one who help you to figure out your feeling for Pepper as you was the guy who was totally oblivious to his feelings"

"Yeah but now I'm not" he simply said.

"But you were, why should I have learn from a guy like you for whom the word 'love' was not present in the dictionary instead there was the word 'inventions' which was the only motive in his life."

"It was the past Tony which you are talking about Rhodey, being with Pepper has totally transformed me and without flattering me too much I can say that these years spending with Pepper have definitely made me more romantic person than you." He said in a somewhat challenging tone.

"Oh yeah" he smirks.

"Yeah" Rhodey could see a glint of mischief in Tony's eyes. 

"You know what, let's makes a bet!" he announced.

"Ok then, let's see who among us can prove to be the most romantic boyfriend." Confirmed Tony.

"But you know Rhodey who's gonna win so you better accept your defeat right now" he said in a confident tone.

"Seriously! You seem very confident about that; let's see Antony, if you win". Challenging him.

"And we will be the judge" simultaneously said the girls, as Rhodey turned to see Millicent.

"I am so excited, watch it Potts my boyfriend is the most romantic boyfriend in the whole world, and even Iron man doesn't stand for a chance!" She proudly declared. 

Pepper rolled her eyes," Uh huh, of course" she replies sarcastically, "but if I were you Millie, I would not underestimate Iron man. It is for sure that my boyfriend gonna win".

"Let's see, may the best win!" Both the girls and the boys shook their hands, and as expected in kind of situation the bell rang declaring the bet is now on. Everyone then proceeded to their respective classrooms with one only thing in their mind, how to win the bet.

**So what next? Who's gonna win? Please review and tell me what you guys think about it, was it good or bad. Should I continue it? And also I would like to thanks everyone who has support me in my stories, thanks a lot this really means lots to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA**

In the class neither Tony nor Rhodey were paying attention to the physics class. Both were thinking how to win the bet, it seems they took the bet issue very seriously. Meanwhile with the girls, it was the same situation, however the two did have the same opinion on one thing that they gonna get pampered by their boyfriends whether they win or not.

During the lunchtime, the two couples sat together, and it was the perfect time to begin the bet and Tony Stark did not let go a golden chance like this.

"Pep, am going to be right back"

"But where are you going?"

"Bathroom" he simply said and with that, he left, but someone here did not buy his excuse. 

"_He planned something, am sure! He always uses the bathroom pretext and who would know that better than me, damn! I have to think of something, cause knowing Tony …come on Rhodes think, THINK!" _ He mentally scolded himself. Meanwhile a guy approached Pepper with a box in his hand. 

"Um Pepper Potts" he asked.

"It's me" she replied,

"I was told to deliver this to you" he then hand the box to Pepper and left.

"Hey! But-…" he already left and in the meantime Tony arrived.

"I wonder what this could be… maybe it's a… BOMB!" she exclaimed.

" Pepper I don't think a bomb, what about you open it, to see what it really contains, huh" advice Tony with a sweet smile which seem to be very suspicious to Rhodey and little by little confirming Rhodey's doubt that he's up to something.

"Ok but if-…" cut off by Tony

"Pepper"

"Ok am opening it" and then her eyes widened,

"Awww…Tony thanks a lot, a big chocolate cake and spelled out I (heart) you in miniature marsh mallows, you are too cute! I love it! " and then she gave a peck on his lips before starting to eat the cake and feed Tony as well. And Tony mouthed to Rhodey, "gotcha" with triumph smile meaning he's leading the scores.  
_  
_But suddenly an idea strike Rhodey,

"Hey Millie what are you doing" he somewhat sounded serious.  
"What? Am eating my sundae!"  
"No, wait let me have the honor of making you eat it with my own hands" and then he took her hand, "did I ever told you that you are my sunshine and that my world would not exist without you, it would be like a rainbow deprived of its colors, I love so much, you have added colors in my life" He said while looking in her eyes.

"Rhodey, that… that was the most romantic thing that you've ever told, I love you." And she hugged Rhodey completely forgetting about her sundae and it was Rhodey's turn to mouthed to Tony " check mate".

"You are my sunshine, huh, not even his lines, they are just filmy lines, show off! He muttered under his breath but Pepper heard him anyway and punched him on his arm, "OW!"

"_ok so if you want to play like this, so do am I" _he thought.__

_**Later in the day**_

They were alone on the roof, as the boys were off planning what god knows what!  
"The chocolate cake was a good idea, that was very romantic" said Millicent.  
"Yeah but the declaration of Rhodey was romantic too"  
"So it's a tight between the two," asked Millicent.

"I guess it is"

BEEP!

"Oh, it's Tony, he is asking me to join him in the theatre, it's urgent" she read 

"Wow, I bet he is up to something, come on let's go, don't waste time" exclaimed Millicent 

"Ok, don't get so excited, you seem more excited than me," Joked Pepper. When they reached the theatre, there was no one except the lights were on.

"Maybe he's late" propose Millicent

"Maybe he got something to do and forget about it" said Pepper and turned, ready to leave but the sound of the music stopped her and then she heard a familiar voice,

"Yeah, yeah yeah

Yeah, yeah yeah

Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Oh is something about

Just something about the way she move

I can't figure it out

Is something about her

"Oh my-…" that's all that came out from Pepper's mouth.

"OMG Pepper, Tony is singing, THE Tony Stark is singing! , this is soooo romantic , Got to tell Rhodey" said a super excited Millicent but Pepper lost her when she said tony was singing, all her attention was on Tony who was currently singing romantic songs for her.

"Say, oh is something about

Kinda woman that want you but don't need you

Hey, I can't figure it out

Is something about her"

Then the music changed and he grabbed a guitar and start playing,

"I need you boo, (oh)

I gotta see you boo (hey)

And the heart's all over the world tonight,

Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
Hey! Little mama,

Ooh, you're a stunner

Hot little figure,

Yes, you're a winner

And I'm so glad to be yours,

You're a class all your own

And

Oh, little cutie

When you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart

And I'm so glad that you're mine

You are one of a kind and...  
You mean to me

What I mean to you and

Together baby,

There is nothing we won't do.

'Cause if I got you,

I don't need money,

I don't need cars,

Girl, you're my all.

And...  
Oh!

I'm into you,

And girl,

No one else would do.

'Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love.

And now I know I can't be the only one,

I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,

With the love of their life who feels

What I feel when I'm... 

And the music changed again,  
My prize possession

One and only

Adore ya girl I want ya

The one I can`t live without

That's you that's you

You're my special little lady

The one that makes me crazy

Of all the girls I've ever known

It's you, it's you

My favorite, my favorite

My favorite, my favorite girl

My favorite girl

Baby it's you

My favorite, my favorite

My favorite, my favorite girl

My favorite girl

You take my breath away

With everything you say

I just wanna be with you

My baby my baby oh

Promise to play no games

Treat you no other way

Than you deserve 'cause you're the girl of my dreams

My prize possession

One and only

Adore ya girl I want ya

The one I can`t live without

That's you that's you

You're my special little lady

The one that makes me crazy

Of all the girls I've ever known

It's you, it's you

My prize possession

One and only

Adore ya girl I want ya

And then near the end of the song, he held out his hand for Pepper to come on the stage and took her his arms and dance a few steps with her while singing,

The one I can`t live without

That's you that's you

You're my special little lady

The one that makes me crazy

Of all the girls I've ever known

It's you, it's you

My favorite, my favorite

My favorite, my favorite girl

My favorite girl

My favorite, my favorite

My favorite, my favorite girl

My favorite girl

And he ended and precisely at that instant a rain of petal roses fell over Pepper,  
"Tony" she said in surprise smiling and spinning around letting the petals fall over her. In the meantime, Rhodey reached the theatre. 

"Millie what happe-… seriously!" As he saw Tony and Pepper on the stage and understood Tony's plan.

"_Ok I got to admit the idea of a romantic song plus a rain of roses was a genius idea, but now it's my turn, just wait and watch!" _He thought.

" Aww… that was so romantic Rhodey, you should have seen Tony singing" Said Millicent 

"Come on Millie, let's go, I bet those two needs some privacy" he simply said, purposely trying to to comment on Tony's surprise.

"Yeah right"

"Rhodey I hope you are planning something big, cause now it's two to one" she pinpoint

"Are you doubting me" he narrowed his eyes on Millicent.

"No! Of course not, am just reminding you of the scores" she said with an innocent smile and then she added "I love you".

"Love you too" he replied.

**Back to the theatre**

****"So do you like my surprise?" Asked Tony as he watched Pepper enjoying the petals fall over her.

"Tony… that was…i… i… you can sing… that was…just..." she was at loss of words. Instead of expressing it she chose to show it by throwing herself in his arms and whisper to his ear, " I love you". 

"So I guess you liked it" he said as he break free from the embrace.

"Haven't my actions told you yet! It was the most romantic gesture that I have ever dream of" she exclaimed happily.

"And I think you deserve this" Then she pulled him in a surprised and passionate kiss.

**Finished! So did you guys like it? Review and tell me if it's still good. And I would like to thanks for those who reviewed and follow the story specially SilverPedals1402 who is always the first to review my stories, thanks a lot guys, this really motivate me. And the songs used was Miss independent by Ne-yo, Favorite girl by Justin Bieber and With you by Chris Brown.**


End file.
